Darkenned Mirrors
by Nalondria or Johnquelle
Summary: Kain is in charge of watching over a dayclass girl that Kaname finds interesting. Kain knows that she's not normal and because Kaname finds her interesting she is off limits. But what happens when He starts feeling something for her and she for him.
1. Game and memories

_First you: lest see you are smart and in the day class Your name is Rene Johnquelle and your lazy but you are star player on the school's basketball team just go along with it please umm what else? Oh yeah you come from a long line of witches and warlocks from your father side and your mother was a human who still knows nothing of this oh and you secretly have a crush on Kain. Sorry if I start to switch from third to fist and stuff like that I don't mean to really._

Rene would've watched silently like she always did as the night class came out but she had issues to take care of it seems like her father wanted to 'home school' her in the arts of magic and controlling her powers so she left early to see her father hoping and praying no one would notice her gone for she didn't feel like going through all the hassle just to get an excused absence. When really in actual time it would take her about a minute to get back from school and home and back again that was the advantage of being a witch and knowing how to perform spells her father would call simple and Childs play. As she proofed into the kitchen of her home she was greeted with a huge hug from her father. You yelped in pain before he sat you on the floor "I didn't think you'd get here so soon." he said smiling and clearly pleased to see you.

"Yeah don't get to happy I have to be back at school soon before anyone notices I'm gone." you stated waving him off.

His head tilted "well you're in a rush so let's not waste time he grabbed your hands before quickly letting them go "wow your magic has gotten stronger and a little bit out of control." he shrugged "no matter I'll fix that." As you two joined hands again he began to chant " S'agapó S'agapó S'agapó S'agap."  
and it wasn't long before you joined in with "fotyá fotyá fotyá fotyá." soon you felt light as a feather and everything was getting blurry and cold as Ice. You awoke in your bed at Cross Academy your dorm partner was sleep and it was night you sighed rubbing your forehead you must've past out as you were performing the spell again. You laid back in your bed trying to get some sleep before it was time to go to class.

Okay so we are going back before you left to your father to see Kain side of this story.

Kain walked out of the moon dorms staring at the girls that cheered his name searching for that tall quiet one who was on the basketball team you frowned when you noticed she wasn't among the screaming fans and came from your thoughts as Aidou, your cousin, was in your face trying to get you to react to the screaming girls "C'mon wild are you really going to ignore you fans like this?" he asked prodding you on. You only looked at the girls and waved and it seem the name Wild could not stop spilling from their lips you wanted to hurry into the school buildings but not wanting to seem in a rush you simply walked in the building relieved to be away from those girls. As you was in class you wondered where that girl was but shook her out of your head only to catch her scent you smiled she's just like Aidiou You thought figuring out that she must have left the campus without permission only to return just now for her scent was strong. He asked if he could get some fresh air and go to the bathroom only to leave the school building Aidoiu unknown to him not far behind watching.

*Kain pov*  
You stopped at the smell of that girl and noticed it was coming from what looked like to be her room. Not really wanting to get into trouble you kept yourself from going in and just stared at the window but wanting to see her for to you she was different and...Lovely you couldn't help yourself and decided to enter throught the window.  
*Aidou Pov*  
You smiled as you realized Kain was heading over to the sun dorms 'wow he's becoming more and more like me everyday' you thought to yourself as you kept yourself unknown to him. you saw him stop at one specific dorm and your eyes got bigger 'he wouldn't would he?' the thought of Kain actually going to the sun dorms to see a girl was surprising to you and you felt that whoever this girl he was going to see should be honored. He stood there just staring at the window and you frowned 'he doesn't know what to do' you wanted to go up to him and give some encouragement and backbone so he could get this 'crush' over with or whatever it was that was itching at his hormones. but you knew if you did he would only be upset that you followed so you sat in a tree and watched until he jumped in the room through the window "wow" was all you could say for your cousin was being very bold.

*Your Pov*  
You were flirting between sleep and and not sleeping and felt you were actually sleep when you thought you saw something come in through the window "this is a weird dream" you mumbled as you yawned "but it feels so real." you felt something soft and wet as you closed your eyes drifting off to sleep. And you dreamt but the dream wasn't normal for you You were a child and your mother was still alive as you sat in a small chair fit for a child and she, your mother, brushed your hair in soft strokes. You both were looking into the mirror and you saw yourself but it wasn't really you it was almost as if a dark shadowed figure of you appeared in the mirror and became more defined as you mother became paler. You screamed when your mother fell over not breathing and the figure in the mirror reached out for you missing you felt it was getting hard to breath while you stumbled out of the room calling for your father only seening him run past you into the room where your mother was hearing what seemed like scratching noises and screeches your father came out locking the door behind him but this time with what you knew to be a dark magic sealing spell that was very strong and forbidden to use. Your father picked you up and whispered in your ear "It's all just a dream." he said caring you downstairs and covering your eyes. you opened your eyes from the dream clearly sweating and looked around no one was in here but it felt warm to the left side of you shaking you head you walked to the bathroom to get a drink of water as you did you noticed blood dripping from the side of your neck and you frowned 'I must've attacked myself while I slept' you thought but being a witch and dealing with the unknown you knew that was most unlikely.

Kains POV

You Watched Rene as she slept and kissed her one the cheek you slowly kissed down her jaw line to her neck and stopped as you felt a dark presence out of nowhere you opened you eyes to see a mark appear on the side of her neck you tried touching it but your hand began to burn so you pulled away. You saw she started to stir in her sleep and you stood upset about your short lived escapade and left praying she didn't wake in time to see you.

No one's POV

The mark on Rene's Neck was giving her heat flashes and cutting into her skin causing a slow trickle of blood to drip down her neck. As she awoke in a fit the mark faded away but the blood still remained.

You're POV 

You couldn't go back to sleep so you just stayed up in your bed which was a bad Idea for you knew you had a game tomorrow. The sun slowly rose and you felt that if you slept nothing would happen to you but you had school to attend to.

Kain POV 

Your cousin was annoying you on where you were last night which caused Luka (Ruka for those who don't know they're the same person) to wonder where you were. "Kain what is Aidou talking about?" you shrugged you used to like her but It was that... girl that was catching you eye "He's just trying to start up trouble pay him no mind." you said as you went to your room to finally sleep. as you were undressing Ichijo came in "Lord kaname wishes to see you." he said his smile sweet as always. You sighed as you left the sleeping Aidou to kaname's office. You paused before opening his door "Yes Kaname Sama?" you said Kaname only turned around and smiled "Kain I need you took look into something for me.' You nodded "What is it?" you asked knowing that it had to be important for the very reason he said it. "There's this girl in the day class Named rene keep an eye on her she isn't what she seems." You looked at him confused "How will i know her If I see her.' Kaname smiled and tossed you a file "Her game is tonight you'll know her when you see her for everyone will be chanting her name." You nodded and didn't know who she was so it would be easier to keep an eye on whoever she was you thought.

Your POV 

It seemed you classes would never end you slept through most of them and when it came time for your basketball game you were well rested and ready. You got dressed for the game getting on your Black jersey for the day class today you were going against the night class.

*time skip*

You were in the game playing your best the night class students were good and giving you a hard time and you were behind by two points and the defense was on point. You had stolen the ball and was about to shoot but as you jumped upped you where pushed to the ground and you hit your head hard and blanked out.

Kain POV 

You went to the game like Kaname instructed and watched you did hear everyone chanting Rene's name but you couldn't tell who she was you asked a nearby Day class student who eyes brightened as she answered by pointing to the girl who Kain knew for she was the one who's room he was in. ' so that's her name?' he thought as he watched and enjoyed seeing her give the vampires of the night class a hard time. He was the first to stand when he saw her fall and offered to carry her out to the infirmary. She began to awake as you held her in your arms on the way to the infirmary.

You're POV 

You awake to see yourself in kains arms "your awake?" he asked not bothering to look at you. You turned and blushed trying to control it. Kain just happened to look at you and he smiled saying "I thought you were different from all of the girls but it seems you're the same falling head over heels in love with someone just because of their looks." you looked at him kind of insulted but he did have a point "I'm fine you can put me down.' you said to him Kain raised a brow at you "you don't want me to carry you to the infirmary?" you pushed him away landing on your feet "No I don't I'm not some girl that you can just say whatever you want to." you hated yourself for what you said and wished you could take it back but the stubborn part only went on "Talk to me when you can speak to me like a person and not some annoying fan girl." you turned and walked away leaving him there dumbfounded.

Cliffy *yay* ^_^ get four out in about a week or so I'm not sure yet.


	2. Lunch and midnight friends

**Rene**

You sat in class a cast on your leg. Bored and sleepy. Why? You didn't know. As you laid your head down on her desk to take a small nap…."Plunk" someone jumped on your back turning you see your friend since childhood and the only one who knew you had powers, Aromis. "Oh Rene I heard about that evil night class student who hurt you in the game last night if you want I could kill him for you." She cooed over and over, suffocating you. Pushing her off you sighed "No Aromis I'm alright it won't last long I'll be back on the court in no time." You smiled before turning to see the teacher enter. You sat up ready and alert until the teach hit the same girl as he does every day Yuki Cross on the head for sleeping you sat right behind her friend Zero who you knew Aromis was crushing on. You smiled as you saw the blush run into your friends face.

As the class drew on you felt as if it would never end then you heard it the bell that meant Lunch time. You got up and tried to run for the door when it hit you your cast wouldn't let run the way you used to do. Aromis smiled and walked over to you grabbing you books and walking at a snails pace with you. When you finally made it to lunch you planned on pigging out when you coach came shouting your name. "Johnquelle what do you think you doing? You may be injured but you're still an athlete and junk food like that is not healthy." She took your nachos and burger and placed in front of you a salad.

But coach can't I just treat myself I haven't eaten anything but what was on that diet book you gave ever since I joined the team?" she shook her head and you tried you pleading eyes which didn't work. Tired you just stood towering over your puny coach and took your food away from her. Determined to eat it. She was shocked and just walked away. You knew she was intimidated by you well basically half the school was because of you height and well you never did truly smile a lot except when near Aromis. Truth be told you did feel huge compared to the other students the only person who ever did make you feel small and weak was… Shaking you head of him you reminded yourself that you were mad at him.

"So whatcha doin once we get out of class?" Aromis hung an arm around your neck giving you a neck braking hug "I don't know might just go to my room after lunch." You sighed really not in the mood for any 'adventure' your friend was thinking of and most likely it involved Zero. She nodded in approval "Yes, yes magic always need to be done behind closed doors." You almost choked on your burger "I'm not doing any magic besides my dad sealed it off again don't you think if I could I would heal my leg." Pointing to the big white 'thing' around your leg. Her smiled became sheepish as she slid back into her seat. You finished eating shuddering a little the winter was soon approaching and you could feel it. Aromis smiled trying to change the conversation "So for winter break I'm staying at your place your dad is the bomb and can cook better than my own mom." She began laughing as you smiled to her.

*Time Skip*

You sat under a tree as you watched the girls go crazy for the night class. Sighing heavily you glared at your friend who was taunting and toying with Zero by stepping over his invisible line. _When will she ever learn?_ Your breath got caught in your throat as you noticed Kain looking in your direction and did he just …………….wink?" you stood up "Aromis c'mon or I'm leaving without you." You said your love struck friend only looked back at you "Rene go on ahead I'll catch up." She shouted back as she ran across Zeros imaginary line only to be gently man handled by him The look in her eyes told you that it was the best time of her life as Zero hoisted her up on his shoulder and put her back behind his 'line'.

Sitting in your room you looked into your mirror you could've sworn you saw something another person in there but you dismissed it as your going crazy. Just then flashes of memories or something went through your head.

_You remember being a child it was dark sitting outside on a swing you waited for your father to finish talking to a Juuri Kuran. Alone you wanted to go home and sleep underneath the shrine of your dead mother. Just then a boy with short black hair came outside. He smiled at you and you smiled back. "Hi I'm Kaname Kuran." He spoke turning to see the other kids running behind him. A girl with blonde hair looked at you funny and you did what your father does to people who look at him funny ……You flipped her off. Laughter arises from the blonde boy with blue eyes "Good one." He said winking at you "I'm Aidou Hanbusa." You smiled at him and nodded "This is my cousin Kain Akatsuki." You smiled at him and loved the way his hair had an arrange tint to it. "What's you name?" The boy Aidou asked "My name is-" just then your father came out "Rene" He grabbed your hand before nodding to the other kids who you were hoping to become friends with "It's time to go." He said. Before leaving Aidou shouted "It's nice meeting you Rene." It's been a while since you met the other children and was full of questions about them "Why were they out so late... Are the different like me?" your father only ignored your questions. It was on different terms when you saw them again your father was out at work late and you wanted to walk him home. Leaving the house you walked the dark lonely streets and stopped at the law firm where your father worked. You sighed and walked in your father was mad you left the safety of home but he allowed you to sit in the court room and play while he was tending to 'adult matters'. As you ran around the room "It's nice seeing you again." You turned looking to see Kain. A blush crossed your face as you played with the sleeves of your dress. "It's nice seeing you too Kain." You whispered but somehow he heard. "So what are you up to?" He asked an eyebrow raising you stammered "I was waiting on my father to finish up here and I decided to play in the court room." He laughed "It looked like you were having fun." You nodded "You wanna play with me?" you asked not sure when you mustered up the courage to ask. He nodded "How do we play?" A cunning smile crossed your lips touching his arm you whispered "Tag your it." You ran as Kain tried to keep up. Personally you thought he was letting you outrun him. Then Aidou appeared "What are you doing?" he asked "You stopped and answered "We are playing tag you wanna join Kain is it." Aidou smiled and joined in the fun. It was a couple of hours as you three played and as everyone was tired you mostly your father came in "Rene are you ready to go?" You shook your head and a mischievous smile crossed his lips "It's time to go say goodbye to your friends." You gave him your puppy dog eyes and he almost faltered……almost "Now" was all he said. You got up "I had fun Kain and Aidou I hope we can meet again." They both smiled and nodded "Yeah us too." They said in unison. As you left your two new friends waved goodbye to you. _

You stirred in you sleep and sat up abruptly not realizing you fell asleep. You felt as if someone was watching you. Walking into your bathroom you took a shower a long hot one. Not bothering to dry off or cover yourself you walked back into your room. Regretting your decision your face went crimson if you never screamed in your life you did now "Kain!!!!"

(Yay that was hard I didn't know where to take it I had two good plots but didn't know which one but I think I know where I'm going.)


	3. Naked Crucifix

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I had short term writers block and then I started reading other stories that got me inspired to finish mine I am in love with Alucard from Hellsing and thinking about doing a story for him.

Oh I almost forgot I don't own Vampire knight but I do have Kain and head master cross tied up in my room and is currently holding them hostage.

* * *

**Kain's Pov**

You wanted to see if Rene was alright so you waited until the night class was to busy to notice you leaving. Creeping past the prefects and stopping at her room window. You smiled the little cross hanging from it must be to keep you out. Jumping up to the ledge it was no problem for you in fact it was practically child's play. You opened the window and took the cross hanging from it looking it over it was a pretty little trinket she had. You smiled it wasn't a normal cross you were used to seeing this one was made of what it looked to be silver but it was black and the red stone in the center did add a nice touch. Slipping it into your pocket you turned to see a sleeping Rene in her bed. You pushed her hair away from her eyes and watched her. She was gorgeous you had to admit. Even for a human she was a pleasure to the eyes, yours especially. You chuckled if Kaname was to make her into a vampire Ruka would be very jealous for you knew for certain that Kaname would be spending his time with her a lot.

You drew your hand away from her why did the thought of her being with Kaname hurt you so much? You didn't like the thought of her and Kaname more than just friends. You subconscious let out a sigh which made Rene stir in her sleep. Your ears became acute when you heard her mumble something but stopped when you couldn't make it out. To you it sounded like some kind of curse or spell but you couldn't be sure. You jumped back hidden in the shadows and startled that she sat up so quick and curtly.

You watched quietly as she went into the bathroom. You smiled _Just like Aidou you thought_ but caught yourself when you heard the Shower water. A cunning smile graced your lips as the thought of walking in and seeing her ran though your head. You dismissed it. _She's alright so I should go _you got up and turned looking at the cross in your hands and decided to keep it. You ran your fingers along her pillow taking in her scent and your heart stopped. The door opened and everything in you said to run ….leave…..hide….. But you didn't you turned to see a naked Rene. When she screamed your name in shock it should have hurt your ears but it was rather pleasant. You couldn't keep the dirty thought from coming into your head of why she was screaming your name. _God I've been hanging around Aidou to much. _You didn't want toleave butthe sound and scent of a certain prefect assaulted your nose and made you turn and leap out of the window. You stole one last look at Rene before leaving to go back to the moon dorms.

**Rene's Pov**

After you screamed his name you tried covering yourself up. It was a few minutes that he stared at you in awe but you were busy grabbing a T-shirt to hide yourself in. For some reason he turned and left and you felt so relived that you slumped down onto the floor wanting to bury your bright red face in your hands. It was only when your door was kicked in and you saw an over-hyperactive Yuki and Pissed Zero come in. "What happened?" he asked and you looked at him unsure if you should tell the truth. It was when he tried glaring at you that you'd keep what happened, a secret between you and Kain. "Nothing happened." You said and Zero stared harder at you a slight blush coming to his face. You realized that even though the top half of you was covered in a T-shirt the bottom half was still out in the open. You closed your legs and pulled your shirt over your legs before stating rather meanly "I had a nightmare That's all now if you don't get out I'll call Aromis in here." Zero paled a little and walked out trying to mask his fear of Aromis with complete annoyance but it didn't get past you. Yuki looked at you with worried eyes and you just nodded to her "I'm alright." You said then looking at your door on the ground. "Someone's gonna fix that." You said referring to Zero since he was the one that broke it. Yuki held in laughter as she waited for you to get dressed and lead you to an extra room. You nodded in approval as the room was big and the colors you really liked. A light blue and black were the colors of the room. You didn't bother to take off your shoes or clothes as you just lay on the bed and immediately went to sleep.

**Kaname's Pov**

You knew something went wrong. You had that feeling and it was confirmed. Zero came into your office shouting about on of the students' room being broken in but she's not telling who. The name made you raise an eyebrow and your heart almost jumped. _Rene? Why her…what happened…_."who was it?" you asked him only for him to say he wasn't sure but he knew it was one of the vampires here. You sighed as he left sitting back in your chair you called in Kain. "What happened?" You asked him he shrugged claiming to not know what you were talking about. You nodded smiling and letting him leave knowing he was lying. The only thing giving him away was her scent her…sweet…innocent…scent. Funny even after all of these years her scent hasn't changed. You remembered your childhood Yuki had said her scent was pleasant and calming and being around her made her feel safe. But you thought her scent was much more than that. You wanted her from the moment you saw her on that mistaken night. Her scent on Kain infuriated you and yet you would keep this calm façade as long as it took. You always got what you wanted and Rene was no exception.

**Kain's Pov**

You sighed as the day went by. Your cousin was sleeping peacefully but you couldn't sleep. When night finally came you avoided Kaname the best you could for you knew he was mad and it was directed towards you. You knew why he was pissed but didn't want to confirm it. You looked around in the crowd and saw Rene actually watching you. You turned your head and could here her footsteps coming closer. How'd she get past Zero? You wondered but when you looked over to where he was you saw he was being glomped again by Rene's energetic friend Aromis. You held in your smile and laughter at the sight but her voice broke you from your thoughts."When you were…you know…did you happen to see a crucifix lying around?" she asked you. Shaking you head clearly lying you was about to say something when Kaname looked over to you his smile was wide but his eyes were trying to kill you themselves. "I'll see you around I guess." You said as you ran to catch up with the other night class students. As the class began you excused yourself to the bathroom only to take a walk outside. Sitting underneath a tree right outside Rene's new temporary room you fingered the crucifix in your hands. "It's nice isn't it I wouldn't want to give it to her neither." A chuckle erupted which made your hairs stand on edge "Kaname-Sama? I didn't know you were here." You looked to him and he responded "Kain you do know why I told you to keep an Eye on her don't you?" he asked as if talking to a child. You nodded looking to the ground away from him "Good. Now hand me her crucifix Kain." You hesitated before giving it up your mind flooded with thoughts. "Kain you may not interact with her again as my Fiancée it would be quiet embarrassing if she where to have an affair with one of my right hand men do you not agree?" You nodded but this time decided to speak up "But she isn't …not yet anyway and human marriage isn't like ours you can't just claim her she has to accept and-"you were cut off by a slap to the face. "End of conversation." Was all the pureblood said before leaving you…alone to your thoughts.

* * *

**While typing this chapter I was listening to Versailles - ****ASCENDEAD MASTER ****I love Kamijo he's mine and I bite anybody who tries to take him. Sorry that Jasmine died though. Listen to it it's my fav song. And please feed the author reviews.** **.com/watch?v=TEjcZ_Pi20Y&feature=related**


	4. Territorial Kisses

Okay sorry for not updating in a while bad author *cries hysterically* I felt so bad that ….you know those evil Zombie kitties I threaten people with so much. *nods* yes I sent them to myself.

I do not own Vampire knight but I do have Kain tied up in my closet and Ichijo as my house cook and you'll never take them from me as long as I'm alive. I hope….

But without Further ado …..

**Rene's Pov**

You woke up and walked down the hall of the school you were supposed to be in class, but you didn't care right now. You stopped in front Head master Cross's office. You always thought he was funny and weird. You didn't bother knocking and walked in you saw him talking to a man with black hair and a patch over one of his eyes. He looked as if he just came out of a western movie. "ahh Rene it's you this is ___Touga_ Yagari." He said pointing to the strange man. Rene nodded "yeah I'll just come back then." You stated trying to back out of his room but was stopped as he stammered "No it's okay what is it." You looked at him "I wanted to switch room maybe share one with Aromis?" you asked sheepishly. The head master nodded "Sure she has her own room so it should be okay." He spoke patting you on the back. You left deciding to make it to class before your class ended. You walked into the middle of the class and all eyes were on you. You looked for an empty seat and caught Aromis pushing someone out of the seat next to her and motioning you to sit next to her. She was of course right next to Zero and he looked annoyed. You sat next to her and smiled at Zero who paled as Aromis hugged while he was still in her seat. Tapping her on the shoulder "I'm going to be sharing a dorm with you, head master cross said it was okay." Her eyes brightened and she hugged you getting menacing looks from the teacher. You laughed shying away from the teacher's glare Aromis whispered in your ear "That means you can also show me some spells." She stated you frowned knowing your father had sealed away your powers "Yeah that would be great if only my father hadn't sealed away my powers." Aromis laughed sheepishly "Oh that's a bummer and I was hoping to make a love spell for Zero." She giggled and you saw how Zero stiffened at the sound of his name. "Yeah whatever just pay attention idiot." You said looking at the board with written notes on it. You put your hand to your neck and furrowed your brows cursing at how stupid you were for losing your necklace.

**Kain's Pov**

You watched your cousin sleep. "Hanbusa?" you said knowing he wasn't a heavy sleeper. "What is it Kain?" He replied a little drowsy. You sighed closing your eyes knowing you were going to regret this. "How do you sneak out of the dorms without Kaname knowing?" Aidou perked up at the question "Now why would you want to do something like that?" He asked teasingly. You knew you had either two options and that was either telling him or make up some lie. "I want to be able to leave and return in peace without Kaname knowing." Aidou smiled "Can I come along." You jerked and quickly said "No you can't if you follow I'll tell Kaname about your little feeding on that prefects' friend Yori." He paled and sighed "Whatever dear cousin but don't mention me if you get caught." Kain sighed as Aidou led him down the back way where the prefects come through. You smiled to yourself "Thanks." You mumbled to him before leaving. As you walked to the school the sun irritated you and smiling you were happy the prefects were in class. You saw some girls gawking and squealing that hurt your ears. Ignoring them you hurried into the building the sun making you feel hot and sticky all over you looked around. Realizing how different the school looks during the day. You were heading to Rene's room which now held a fond memory you had of her. Feeling an eerie chill up your spine you sniffed the air and turned seeing a smiling face of that brunette pureblood. "Kain what are you doing?" he asked politely but you could hear the venom and threatening tone in his voice. You stood holding your breath "I was just taking a stroll." You stuttered and he nodded "Kain please go to your room I am not really in a merciful mood." He walked passed you and you tensed up something inside you feeling insulted and you wanted badly to attack Kaname but common sense told you not to. You waited until you could no longer hear Kaname's footsteps and ran into Rene's room finding the door broken and it empty. "She is now sharing rooms with Aromis." Head master cross said with a smile on his face. "You seem to be taking a liking to her." He stopped and paused as if pondering "Is it safe? " You looked shock "I know what would happen to me if things were to go too far." You tried leaving the room but he blocked your way. "I don't mean for you for her too? Take her feeling into consideration? I'd suggest how you play this game." Was what he said and stepped aside letting you pass. You walked into Aromis room and sat on one of the two beds looking around and taking the room into view it was nice but her scent wasn't in here though it was close by. You left finding another room and her clothes or what little she was wearing from last night thrown on her bed. You laughed and pushed them aside sitting on the bed. Her scent was relaxing almost hypnotizing and slowly you dozed off to sleep Rene filling your mind.

**Rene's Pov**

You left class talking to Aromis she was enthusiastic and happy as always. "Yeah just let me get all of my things first." You said pulling away from Aromis as you headed to your room you frowned at the broken door. Looking around you knew this was going to be a long night hanging rooms. Truth be told you were a pack rat and everything was cluttered somewhere and you didn't want to throw anything away. You walked over to your bed and plopped down on it. When you heard a laughter coming from the window. You looked over to see Kaname sitting legs crossed and he was staring at you. Jumping startled "What the fuck is wrong with you night class students you ever heard of knocking?" you asked Kaname smiled "Oh was there another night class student…. Please tell me who it was?" he said tauntingly. Standing he walked over to you well gliding (because I say so and no these vampires do not sparkle they are not pixies). You stood frowning at Kaname he always gave you this stuck up snobby attitude and how you'd love to throw a basketball at his face. "Rene I mean you no harm or disrespect I just wanted to know if I could see you over the winter break ….that's if you don't mind." He smiled and you were taken aback by surprise you thought through the question "Sure under one condition." Kaname's brow rose as he looked at you "You know Zero?" He nodded and you continued "I know a girl who likes him get him to come also and you can." Kaname paled even more than he already is (If possible) "If that is your condition then I will." He left kissing you hand gently and you looked shocked at him but decided to ignore it and began moving your things to Aromis room.

*Time skip*

If you want to know Kaname left and went to the head master 's office zero is sleep in the stable with the horse Yuki is patrolling outside It's night already and Kain is still sleeping in the room that you were in last night after Zero Bruce lee'd your door.

**Rene's Pov**

You looked around for your t-shirt that you slept in last night. It belonged to your dad and you took it without him knowing. You remembered it was in the other room you ran down the hall and walked into the room grabbing you clothes you saw Kain sleeping. You stared and turned to leave but felt a hand grab your arm and you turned to see a sleepy eyed Kain staring at you. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." You said trying to pull away but he stood pulling you towards him and smiling sweetly. He kissed your neck and you felt fire and a chill both run through your whole body. You subconsciously bent your head back and you felt his tongue make figures and shapes on it before he kissed your lips with much passion. Not being an experienced kisser you tried kissing him back but ended up taking a few quick passionate lessons from Kain and soon you were kissing him just as ferociously as he was kissing you.

**Kains Pov**

You felt joy as you kissed her when you smelled her scent you knew Kaname had been with her and his scent with hers irked you and you wanted in some way or form "beat" Kaname at this game he calls love by at least being the first two claim her lips. You slipped your arms around her hip and pulled her closer pushing her to the bed behind. You positioned yourself on top of her and caressed her gently before you felt a pain in your head almost as if someone was burning your hair. A familiar scent struck your nose in fact two familiar scents. Red liquid dripping could be seen from the side of your face and you realized Zero shot you with his bloody Rose. You looked to Rene who was flustered and shocked. Then the other scent …Kaname.

Duh Duh Duh I know what will happen next truth is I don't know Need some Ideas and maybe some good reviews or reviews period. Pwease.


	5. I don't know you name

Okay I have a plan its evil and exposes Kaname for the crazed obsessed freak he is so please don't kill me it will all be okay.

**Kain's Pov**

You sat in class your Jaw still burning from the bloody rose of last night and the hard punch from Kaname _He never punched Aidou_ you thought sulking in your room as your cousin tried prying answers of what happened last night. You smiled mischievously at the thought of you kissing Rene before Kaname could and wondered what would have happened if you'd taken it a step further. You sighed as Aidou made himself comfortable in your bed and wouldn't leave until you told him what happened "Nothing Aidou now shut up get out of my bed before I set your treasures on fire." You smiled as he squealed and went to his broken pieces of glass and other shiny objects he put you in the mind of Gollum from the lord of the rings when he did that and still you laughed. Plopping down in your bed you dozed off planning another way to see Rene again.

**Rene's Pov**

You were shaking you didn't know why and last night was nothing but a blur to you. Aromis sat next to you in class "What's wrong Rene? Your shaking like you saw a ghost or worse." She stated looking at you worried and squealed as Zero sat next to her. "Aromis can I talk to Rene?" Aromis smiled and looked around "I thought this was a free country?" she asked twirling one of her orange streaked locks in her head. Zero furrowed his brow "alone?" he said and the look he gave Aromis would have chilled any other girls' bones but Aromis only laughed "Oh Zero- Chan you're so sexy when you look at me like that." She shouted Pulling Zero into an unexpected tackle/bear hug. Zero fell and frowned trying his best not to send Aromis flying "Aromis let Zero breath." You stated holding in your laughter. Just as she let go the teacher walked in and one you recognized that…Touga Yagari guy. You sat rigid and could feel Zero's glare on you while Aromis was gawking at the "new" teacher you slipped Zero a note that read: _**If you keep staring at me like I'm some freak or like you want to kill me I'll have Aromis butt rape you with a broom and tell the whole school Including Kaname and Yuki. **_You smiled as Zero quickly stopped looking at you actual fear in his eyes. Yep …having someone as crazy as Aromis as a friend had its benefits. The class ended and Aromis decided to start packing her things to go to your place for the winter and Zero was again glaring at you. "All I have to do is scream for Aromis and your dead…well your dignity is anyway." You threatened and Zero sighed "Do you remember last night?" He asked you looked at him "I think I had a hangover everything was a blur why what happened." Zero looked satisfied before replying "Oh nothing it's just that last night you were out way past curfew." You stared at him "whatever" You stated before leaving Zero shouted to you "I'm also coming to your place this winter and so are Yuki and the headmaster." You stopped "Wait I don't remember saying the ADD child and her father could come I don't even think my house has enough room." Zero smiled evilly and you knew you'd make him pay for his smart remark. "To bad you would have thought about that before you invited "Him" over." You sighed Zero always acted like a prick and you wanted to kick him in the face but fear of what Aromis might do to you kept that desire well hidden. You shivered at the thought you may be a witch but Aromis was….something. You headed to your room when you spotted the night class students leaving from their dorms and you noted a tall calm one with amber eyes and orange hair just like Aromis's you smiled staring at him and everyone was calling him "Wild." You sighed staring leaning out the window "Oh he's Wild all right." You stated until he looked up at you and you hurried back from the window and into your room.

*Time Skip because I know you want to know my evil plans mwahhhhhh*

**Rene's Pov**

You stood outside the limo Kaname and the rest of us were to ride in on the way to my house had class. Zero looked pissed to be going Aromis stayed by Zero's side and Yuki and the headmaster were their ADD selves as normal. You sighed sitting in the car but smiled as you saw your house in view. Before the car could pull to a complete stop you ran out and up to your house and your father opened the door. He smiled and pulled you into a hug sighing in relief. "Your safe I thought… well it doesn't matter what I think right now come in." Aromis screamed pulling Zero with her "Hey Yuki long time no see and what's that I smell?" Your father smiled "It's a new recipe." He noticed the others with you and you laughed "Ha-ha more than one friend dad." He glared at Zero mostly because he was taller than him by a few inches and you had to stop him from setting the ADD father and daughter ablaze with a fire spell. He said a few words under his breath and before everyone could get into the house there were rooms that weren't there before to accommodate everyone. You smiled and whispered to him "New spell?" he nodded before taking in some of the suitcases and bags to their rooms. While everyone was sitting in the now larger living room you laughed as Aromis was glued to Zero's lap and the headmaster was taking to much and getting to close to your father's old staff collection none in which he used anymore. Yuki smiled looking around at the colorful paintings and posters your dad taste in home decorating hadn't changed. A knock came to your door and Kaname spoke finally "I invited someone else he's like my loyal servant that I cannot leave without." Zero glared at him and Kaname smiled but this smile was like that of a cynical maniac.

**Kain's Pov **

You stood at the door and waited for Kaname to open it you didn't know why he invited you to Rene's home along with him if he knew about you and her. But you came along anyway hoping that this wasn't some sick punishment that he had in mind for you. The door opened and there you saw Kaname and all of the familiar faces along with Rene and her Father who was in an all black apron that said **"This blood isn't just from cooking." ** You smiled as Rene's father introduced himself "The names Yukihiko Daiske …Yuki for short." He nodded and smiled as Rene introduced everyone and walked up to you "What's your name I never got it." You looked at her confused and saw a small grin on Kaname's face. "Kain….Kain Akatsuki." You stammered she smiled "It's nice to meet you." You stared at her for a moment and realized that she wasn't acting but she really didn't know who you were. You sighed after everyone ate and went to bed you went to Kaname's room who was still up at the time. "Yes Kain can I…Help you?" He asked almost as if he was holding back laughter. "Rene…?" You said and before you could finish "Has no clue of who you are." Kaname replied looking at his nails and staring out of is window "It seems when I was erasing her memories of Zero and the gun along with anything that might have given away our secret I mistakenly erased everything she remembered about you." Your brows furrowed as you held in the urge to attack Kaname right there and then if it wasn't for the fact that you were in Rene's home you just might have. Turning on your heal you left Kaname's room and headed down the hall passing your room you went to Rene's determined to try and reverse whatever Kaname did.

______________________________________________________________________________Yay Newest chapter so what do you think Kaname erased her memories.


	6. Hell's Kitchen

Vampire knight chapter six guys' yay. I feel so happy and those who reviewed I love you guys I would say drinks are on me but I'm not legal yet.

**Rene's Pov**

You woke up and smelled something good cooking in the kitchen. You followed your nose expecting to see that long black braid swinging to and fro belonging to your father like you used to when you were a child. Instead you saw a high blonde haired ponytail and the glasses that could only belong to headmaster Cross. He was singing some song that you recognized your father used to sing.

_Flashback_

_You decided to stay up late practicing the new animal spell your father had taught you. If performed correctly you could change any animal into another and understand what it was saying. Trying to turn your pet fish into a tiger it ended up as some cross between and frog and a chicken. You frowned turning your "creation" back into a fish. You smelled something sweet like cinnamon rolls and walked into the Kitchen. It was only two years after your mother died and your father has been moping since finding him up in the kitchen cooking was rare and…..he was singing. You listened and felt guilty spying on your father….well it was your house so you wasn't technically spying he was singing a song you knew well "The Phantom of the Opera" your mother and father would sing this song as they twirled around in the living room. You smiled trying to keep the blurry tears from coming out when you were caught off guard "I presume your practicing didn't go well." Your father stated smiling at you. You nodded slowly and smiled "Daddy what is orgasmic?" He looked shocked almost choking on his coffee "Where did you hear that." He asked You shuffled your feet feeling like you said something wrong "I read it in one of your books I was trying to find a spell that would be easy for me and I read one about orgasmic reactions and temporary shock." Your father looked up at the ceiling trying to come up with a good explanation. "Well Sweetie an Orgasmic reaction is when something feels really really good." You stared and nodded "okay." You said before sitting at the table and taking a cinnamon roll into your mouth. "These cinnamon rolls are orgasmic." You stated smiling at your new word learned for the day. Yukihiko jaw dropped spilling his coffee on his apron "Rene…Sweet heart don't ever use Orgasmic until you are grown." You smiled and nodded. "Okay daddy." _

You smiled at the headmaster and held in a laugh as your father walked in glaring for his favorite apron was now being worn on Kaien. He stood next to him and smiled "Need some help." He asked and Kaien nodded "Yuki says I'm the best cook ever." Yukihiko smiled coyly "Well she hasn't had anything I've made yet I try different things." Kaien frowned "I think she'd still adore mine best so would the others I believe." He turned to put a pot of hot water on the stove and as he rose to stand a butcher knife was thrown right above his head. You jumped as your father was competitive and evil when it came to cooking and you left as you saw the Bacon used as daggers to the eyes. Laughing you turned to see Kain standing behind you. "Hey um Rene can we go for a walk?" he asked blushing. You smiled and nodded "just let me get dressed I don't want to go in my pajamas."

**Kaname's Pov**

You watched out the window as Rene left with Kain out the house and you felt your temperature boil. But you calmed yourself smiling as you remembered the erasing of her memories. "What a fool" He sighed wanting to see Kain tormented face when he realized the truth that she really had forgotten about him. This would be fun but first you had to make a good impression of yourself with Yukihiko wondering if he remembered you from when you were younger.

**Zero's Pov**

You awoke with something heavy on your shoulder. You turned to see black with orange streaks. "What the- Aromis?!" you pushed her on the ground and she fell and awoke with a thump. "Owww what was that for?" She asked looking at you with confused eyes. Your breath hitched as the way she stared at you reminded you of when you first bit Yuki and how her blood….You swallowed not wanting to recount the actions. "You shouldn't be in here." You stated and Aromis pounced on you "Oh Zero you were just shy don't worry I'll get rid of that soon." She cheered kissing your cheek. You pushed her again a little to roughly and she fell hitting her head on the floor. You looked at her "Get out." You stated the thought of what would happen if Yuki walked in. You stood up and dressed as Aromis sulked out of your room. You left noting that Yuki was in the kitchen ducking for her life. You walked in to see Knives and forks flying across the kitchen along with the occasional insult from Yukihiko to Kaien. "Wow." you stated ducking from a flying plate headed in your direction. "This is better than hells kitchen." You stated as you watched Kaien poor hot sauce and mustered in Yukihiko's oatmeal. And Yukihiko made sure the batter for Kaien's pancakes was replaced with salt instead of sugar.

**Aromis's Pov**

You sat in your room frowning though your cheery oblivious demeanor was always your ways you couldn't help but frown. You sat moping knowing Zero had affections for someone else but not wanting to admit it to yourself. You stared at yourself trying to find out why you didn't appeal to him and for a moment you saw something in your eyes that scared you ….fear and uncertainty. In all your life you were always the fearless head first and sure of yourself but this reflection had appeared from no where. You stood shaking your head determined not to give up on Zero and your dream future with him. You put on your best smile and made yourself extra nice and walked downstairs to see Yuki and Zero standing together your smile of joy became fake and you felt that uncertain feeling and fear in your chest. Walking to him you stopped and turned realizing that between you and Yuki for Zero's affection you had no chance. You turned and stormed out of the door walking down the street wanting to get some fresh air and distance yourself from the crazed fathers.

**Kain's Pov**

Your heart was beating fast but still you were upset that she didn't know who you were. "So Rene you look nice today …not that you don't look nice everyday." She blushed and you smiled "Thank you Kain but really you don't have to compliment me." She stated. You stared at her amazed she actually looked like a girl not a tomb boy who like sports and fights but still had a lovely presence around her. You shook yourself of your thought surrounding her. "You wanna get a parfait?" you asked noting the shop ahead. She nodded and you lead the way she was being so shy and corapative and not her stubborn self. Maybe Kaname erasing her memories wasn't so bad. You two sat down and she ordered a chocolate and vanilla Parfait with Bananas' and you the same. You tried to start up a conversation but couldn't find anything to talk about. You stared at her mouth and felt your cheeks heat and she looked up at you and you turned. She smiled "your handsome Kain and you don't make me feel so huge compared to everyone else." You smiled using you thumb to wipe off the side of her mouth where chocolate was still there and licked it. She Blushed deeply and touched her cheek. "I'm sorry that was rude of me." You stated mentally choking yourself pulling out a napkin you wiped her lips letting your finger slightly brush them. "Your lovely." You absentmindedly stated and she laughed. You looked at her confused "what's so funny?" you asked she looked at you "It's just that you talk to me like we knew each other from before." You nodded "we did you lost your memory of me."You told her. She looked at you "I mean…I feel Like I know you but I don't think I could just forget one person all together." She stated standing. You looked at her "No please don't go it's the truth it's hard to explain but….just believe me please?" You asked and she rubbed her shoulders. "Until I get more proof I can't Kain….It was nice meeting you and getting to know you better." You watched her walk back to her home and stayed at the Café moping. Deciding to pay for the treats you heard laughter that chilled your bones. "That was a nice show." Kaname said appearing behind you Now that you understand …Kain ….Don't go near what's mine again or you will regret it." He walked away and you stared rage boiling inside of you. Out of no where you had Kaname by his collar "Change her back." You threatened this voice alien to you. Kaname stared at you unmoved "Or what?" You slammed him into a shop window and heard the breaking glass. A crowd formed but you didn't pay them any mind. Kaname stood and you felt your insides burn and your breathing got rigid. But Kaname was just staring at you a triumphant smile on his face. You crumpled to the ground hardly breathing clawing at the cement unable to move as Kaname stood above you. You looked up like a dog to his master and when you saw her face you were able to move pulling Kaname and doing what you've wanted for a while Punching him with all your might in the face. He stumbled and fell and you could see the blood in his mouth and the bruise on his cheek. You both stopped as you heard a familiar gun shot it was Zero and Yuki was him.

Okay so this is what I was able to get out and because I have school in about twenty minutes I'll tell you this.

Aromis is going to Find out the night class secrets

Daddies going crazy but they end up fixing everything

Kaname might get another ass kicking if he tries something else stupid it depends on my mood.

Zero will learn a deep dark secret.


	7. Black cats with orange paws

Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I had no inspiration but now I do so all is all right, right? Any way, you know in the last chapter when I hinted about Zero finding out a big secret? Well I guess I should just let you read and find out then eh? Yeah and I decided to put all of the adults pov's in first person.

**No one's Pov**

Golden Eye's sat watching the whole thing. A silver haired boy pointing a gun to the fire controlling Vampire and the royal pain in the ass (but sexy) pureblood. You yawned ….well meowed before turning your black tail and leaving the scene.

**Zero's Pov**

You clenched your jaw tightly and through gritted teeth spoke with much venom "Kain, Kaname let's go." The stopped and walked silently behind you Yuki trying to pry some information out of the two. You didn't trust them when not on the school grounds to begin with but you didn't expect the two to just all out fight in public….well at least neither of them used their powers that would be hard to explain to the witnesses how fire came from out of nowhere.

"I'm reporting this incident to the headmaster as soon as we get back." You said quickening your pace as you heard the sound of something exploding from the house.

You opened the door and your eyes were wide" Those two are crazy." You said to yuki who looked just as shocked. Kain and Kaname were confused as too what happened to the house while they were gone.

"Umm why is there a giant table with enough food to end world hunger." Kain asked confused.

"Because yukihiko and headmaster Cross are Idiots." You said just then the two fathers came out flour and other spices and sauces covering them. Yukihiko smiled "we need you to try all of this and tell us who the better cook is." He glared at Kaien. You shuffled a little uneasy at the evil aura of Yukihiko and made a mental note to yourself _never challenge him to cooking if I want to live._ And you had a feeling Kaien wouldn't' be able to live for long with the dagger eyes Yukihiko as sending his way.

Kaien smiled but it vanished as he took in the complete scene something must have gone wrong and it must be bad….sometimes you thought that man was a physic. You coughed trying to distract Yukihiko before asking "Where is Rene?" Yukihiko frowned "I don't know she let this morning with….." he then sent his dagger eyes to Kain who actually stiffened and stepped back from the truly scary and evil father. "She had left me and said she was going home I didn't stop her and just stayed and paid for the sweets we had." He said and you smiled as you could here the shaking high pitched squeaks in his voice as he tried to defend himself.

It made you smile knowing that all it took to get the deep voiced Kain to squirm and squeal like a mouse in a cats paw was a worried overprotective father.

**Kaien's Pov**

You intervened scared for Kain's life as Yukihiko had a piece of burnt bacon that could seriously do some damage. He had thrown several at me in our war of the chefs. But somehow I managed to survive the crisp dark danger of the now sizzled pig. "We'll go look for her Yukihiko." I started out the door handing Yukihiko my….his apron.

Zero stepped in front of me trying to come with "No I'll go look you guys stay here and besides I need fresh air, you can tell me whatever you need to tell me when I return." They all nodded and Yukihiko insisted on finding his daughter I couldn't tell him knows for I can relate to a worried father myself being one.

**Rene's Pov**

You stopped at a park and sat on the swing. Your head throbbing and your witch powers were on hay wire going crazy. Kain had just thrown you for a loop you din' remember him yet you felt as if you knew him and always had.

You sighed and as you did the tree next to you branches began moving. And not naturally. The swiveled and slithered towards your feet and you kicked one of them. Your powers wee growing stronger and attacking random things. You only knew your powers to do this whenever you were threatened or scared and something wasn't right. But now they were just doing their own thing. And their own thing was attacking you.

"Rene, kitten, babyteddybear, hunny, seetypiepumpkinface, sweetheart." When you heard the throng of names you knew it was your father you looked up to see him staring at you worried. You stood 'I'm okay dad just thinking." He ran and hugged you "Aww you want cookies and warm milk." You frowned I don't like warm milk Aromis's does. You stated

"But you used to drink it with her." He retorted hugging you tighter.

He had a point there. You smiled and waved as you saw Kaien standing there "So I'm guessing your battle of who is the best cook is over?" You asked and from the look they both gave you, you knew it had yet to begin. Yukihiko then stared at you confused before deciding it was getting late and began walking home.

**Yukihiko's Pov**

I stared at my child she seemed different. There was something she wasn't telling me. And usually when this happened I would peer into her mind. What? I had the right to she is my daughter. I saw what went on before she came back home and made a mental note to kill Zero for kicking open her door when she was so vulnerable and defenseless. As I was peering around more there was a blur like something trying to stay hidden from bother her and me. Scenes with people missing or should I say a person. Whole sections of her mind a blur. This blur was familiar and I knew I was staring at Rene in a confused and puzzled look when it hit me someone had erased her memory or erased a person from her memory.

You frowned whoever did this was good and it would take some time to undo what this person did for it could mess up what you erased from her memories as a child. And you didn't want that.

**Aromis's Pov**

You entered your room you were staying in through the window. Stretching your paws and meowing softly you smiled a cats' smile before looking at yourself in the mirror.

You really have grown a lot remembering when you were so small you could fit in the palms of a person's hands but now you were about the size of a Persian cat and not at all fat like one. Yeah being a neko demon had its advantages like a fast metabolism.

Your thoughts wandered back to what you saw today you knew the night class was different but you didn't know they were vampires…..cool.

You began transforming back into the form everyone knew you to be only Rene and her father knew about the blood that run's through your veins……… but now someone else knew too. "Aromis?" You froze at the question and the voice and turned to see Zero staring confused and shocked at you.

**Zero's Pov**

You were walking upstairs to your room when you walked passed Aromis's room. You decided you should apologize for earlier and when you knocked on her door it slid open and instead of Aromis you saw a black cat with orange paws and the tip of its tail was orange. You looked at it confused that was same color orange as Aromis's hair. When you saw the cat slowly change from its feline form to its female counterpart and Aromis was standing before you. "Aromis?' you asked and she looked at you shocked before turning back into a cat and running.

You ran following her through the window and were led to the top of an old abandoned building a small whole in the wall was where Aromis was hidden you tried reaching for her but she hissed and stepped back. "Damn cat c'mon Aromis it's not your small and can fit into these ridiculously small spaces I can't." You said. She scratched you and you took the opportunity to grab her by the scruff of her neck and pull her out where she hissed and swung at the air. You knew she was swearing.

"Aromis?" You asked the cat stopped and looked up at you with big bright orange eyes. "Is that you?" You asked "You're a Cat." Just then she was no longer a cat but the Aromis you were used too. "Thank you captain obvious.' She stated. Clearly annoyed.

You followed her back to the house asking questions non-stop. "What are you exactly?" You asked

"I'm a Neko demon." She replied quickening her pace but you walked up. You knew little about neko demons except what you read from Ichijo's collection of Manga's you had to admit some of that stuff was entertaining to read. As you two walked down a street getting closer to Rene's house a level E jumped down in front of Aromis. He clawed her and she tried moving but it hit her side and left a deep cut.

Like it was second nature you pulled out your bloody rose and shot it before it had time to do any further damage. Aromis sat on the ground hissing a bitch fit……. Well a cat fit since she wasn't a female dog and dogs don't hiss. You knelt down next to her "are you alright?" you asked and she stared at me blushing you sighed she wasn't hurt that bad if she had enough energy sad sense to let her feeling get in the way. She was a weird one that you never thought you would be able to figure out as long as you lived.

You stood up and she pulled you back down close really close and the scent of her blood finally reached your nose. You felt her side the wound with the cut and blood and looked at your hand which was now red. You felt your hunger rise and looked at Aromis all the while drawing your bloodied hand closer.

**Aromis's Pov**

You pulled Zero closer to you about to ask him to carry you home since it was his fault he was so slow to save you and now you were injured. When he sort of just tensed up. He touched your side where it was hurting and looked at his hand now covered in your blood. You looked back at him noting his eyes changed a tint there was a reddish color in them and you gasped as he licked his finger. There you saw the fangs he was a ……vampire. Your heart began beating faster "Zero your-"Before you could finish his hand was over your mouth and his mouth was at the side of your neck. You felt him bite and tried to struggle and even tried turning into a cat to get out of his grip but for some reason you couldn't you felt weak and almost as if someone had put a holy sutra on your forehead you began blanking out slowly trying to focus hard on Zero's silver hair.


	8. Drowning past

I'm not even going to lie I was too lazy to update and didn't have any ideas about how I would save Aromis thank my brother for the idea although he was just joking it was a good idea. Any way on with the story.

Oh and I do not own Vampire knight although I do own a Vampire knight keychain that I made in art class.

**Zero's Pov**

You closed your eyes in pure ecstasy the blood wasn't like Yuki's it wasn't a thick metallic liquid or sweet with a bitter after taste it was creamy and light but filling. It was hard to realize that you were even drinking blood. Suddenly your breathing hitched and you were choking. Quickly you dropped Aromis's unconscious body to the ground as you held onto your stomach. There was something wrong and suddenly your insides began spilling there content Aromis's blood came out it huge clumps that were no longer red but black. As it hit the concrete of the pavement before scorching a mark and vanishing only leaving a bad smell you watched amazed and somewhat frightened.

You heard stirring behind you and quickly looked to see Aromis sit up still dazed. You stared at her hoping she wouldn't remember but when she placed a hand to her neck where his bite mark was already healed. She smiled and you stared at her confused _Why is she smiling? _You wondered. She looked at the black marks on the ground and began laughing "So I guess you found out that my blood isn't one that Vampires are able to drink." You stared at her "So you knew this would happen?" She nodded. Standing suddenly pissed at her you turned still your chest burned (bad case of heart burn lol) you could feel Aromis's eyes staring at you. You left turning a corner and Rene's house was in sight. In an Instant Aromis was by your side "It's your fault you know?" She looked at you intently before continuing "I would have warned you but you went all Dracula on me." She giggled and you shot her a death glare. Staring at you casually "You should know by now that look doesn't work on me." You swore under your breath it never did work in fact it seemed the more you glared the more she'd somehow attach herself to you. She grabbed your jacket sleeve making you stop to look at her momentarily "Promise you won't tell anybody about my secret and I won't tell anybody about yours." You nodded before pulling yourself away from her and towards the house. Aromis footsteps could be heard only faintly until it was replaced by soft padded paws that you saw dashing past you and up a tree where she hopped into Rene's window. You walked in the door to see the vampires were calm or at least pretended to be. This winter break was going to be hell.

**Yukihiko's Pov**

Rene decided to stay at the park for a little longer you made sure to warn her to not be out to late or else. Kaien was next to you and was calm and relaxed except for the fact he kept looking around. "Those kids you brought aren't human are they?" you asked Kaien looked at you confused trying to mask his true feelings. "I don't know what you are talking about." He stated you laughed "I'm no idiot and neither are you." Kaien look became grave and solemn "Your right they are vampires and cross academy is trying to secretly show the world that vampires and humans can live together in peace." You nodded "Figured as much and Kaname is their leader?" You stated more than asked. Kaien nodded and you let out a breath of air you looked to Kaien out the corner of your eye. You felt uneasy as an old chill ran down your spine it's been years since you felt that chill since your wife was taken away from you. _Not again….so soon? _You wondered as you looked to Kaien He did look like his grandfather when he was serious for once. You smiled deciding to lighten up the dark grim mood wrapping an arm around his shoulders you laughed "hey what matters most is that are daughters are happy and no knuckleheaded boys cloud their thoughts right?" You asked and Kaien nodded agreeing with you.

You pulled Kaien to the front of your home but decided to make a quick detour to a nearby bar. "I'm sure you drink and don't tell me you don't or I will crack a bottle over your head." You threatened. Kaien paled and you held back laughter as you pulled him to a table. People looked at you two strangely and you couldn't figure out why until you realized what it must have looked like. When the bar tender placed your drinks on the table frowning you smiled "No it's nothing like that we are just two old men mulling over our daughters." The man nodded before returning back to his bartending duties. _Besides I could do way better than that._ You looked over to Kaien who looked around the bar like a virgin with a group of aroused males _yeah way better._ You handed him the glass filled with straight whiskey and as he drank he gave you a sour look. "You're drinking it wrong you don't sip like its tea you just toss it back and swallow." You showed him and slammed the glass on the floor. "Hey another drink " You called to the bartender as he handed you two more glasses You passed one to Kaien who had stopped sipping the drink and was now sniffing it. "Try it again." You stated. Drinking another glass and asking for more. You rolled your eyes as Kaien tried again to drink like a man but ended up spilling more on the table. You frowned even more 'You want a straw?" You asked sarcastically _really how can you not know how to drink you're a damn principal of hormonal teenagers you should be drinking every time you get a chance. _You handed him another glass before downing yours and getting another one. It would take a lot more to get you buzzed but Kaien was already red faced and smiling more stupidly than normal. "Hand me another one." He called finally getting the hang of it and you nodded. _This will be fun. _As you two drank away the night.

**Rene's Pov**

You sat and watched as your father and the head master vanished into the night. You sighed and were really confused. You liked Kain and felt a strong devotion to him but you hardly knew him. Looking at the hem of your dress noticing how the flowers were too bright for your liking you frowned. There was something telling you that this …dress, ribbons and heels weren't you. For some reason you had an urge to play basketball or soccer maybe even run a little bit of track. You stood and decided to walk home. You silently swayed to the sound of the rustling wind noting close footsteps. You looked around but saw no one and kept walking. The footsteps were again to be heard and they weren't yours. You quickened your pace looking around until you saw the familiar funny shaped house with all the lights on. Strange how out of all the houses on the block yours was the only one with every light lit.

You stepped into the door and noticed that everyone was wide awake. Kain was sulking and Kaname was ….well being Kaname and Yuki who was blushing like an idiot in front of him. Zero was sulking or glaring you really couldn't tell and Aromis was QUIET? You blinked a couple of times she was willingly quiet and this was unnerving. "So who died?" You asked noting your father or Headmaster Cross was at the house. _Dad please don't kill Headmaster Cross he doesn't seem like a heavy drinker._ Unbeknownst to you that the two fathers were attempting to drink the bar out of business. Everyone looked to you and Yuki was first to speak "Umm nothing why do you ask?" You shrugged the gesture felling so normal to you "Everyone all emo-ish and zombie like." You sighed turning to head up the stairs to your room when you noticed a shadowed figure in a cloak standing in the window. You looked and stared intently at it and before you knew it, it was gone. You opened the window sticking your head out and looked around but saw or sensed nothing. It must have been something you imagined but as you walked up to your room you saw the shadowed figure again before it vanished out of sight. You were confused as to what was going on and slightly frightened.

You stopped as you passed the door your father had sealed with dark magic knowing it was a spell to strong for you to break but something could be heard on the other side. It sounded like the sound of children's laughter and soft humming. You placed your head to the door to listen more closely until the door just slid open. You looked confused your father had put a spell on the door and it shouldn't have just opened up like that. You thought maybe one of the others must have somehow opened the door but how? You walked in slowly the cob webs didn't even have spiders. There was no sign of life in this room and even the light from the hallway didn't seem enter the room. But there was something in the room and you felt it. You stopped at the familiar spot where you used to sit as a child and let your mother brush your hair. The reflection was clear and it showed you.

You stared longer into it until you saw another image this time it was you as a small child and you were staring back at yourself with a blank stare. The image rippled as if hit by something and you saw your mother. You stumbled backwards turning to leave when the door just vanished. You felt water running over your feet and heard the sound of it dripping from somewhere. Everything in the room was dark only the mirror radiated light and it was warm and welcoming. You stepped closer to it drawn by its radiance but forced yourself away. You remembered what your father told you when first learning about how to deal with dark magic. _If the light is easily seen then it is not the proper way. _You closed your eyes willing yourself to focus on something else for everything around you seemed dark and evil and it was the mirror that was your light. You could find no evil radiating from the mirror.

You stepped up to it walking straight into it and felt yourself falling. You didn't know to where or how long you'd been falling but when you finally came in contact with something it was water. You sank low and when you finally gained common sense you began swimming to the top. The only problem was there was to top the water kept going and going and you were almost out of breath. You saw a round circular light and figured it must be the surface of the water but when you got close to it you hit something hard and blunt. You tried swimming up again for fear of suffocating yourself but swam right into the hard abject again. You felt around and panicked someone or something had put a barrier keeping you from swimming to the surface. You opened your mouth partly to scream and partly because you couldn't hold your breath any longer and grabbed your throat. The water rushed into your mouth and you tried using a spell to allow you to breathe under water but this place was keeping your from doing so. Your lungs felt as if they were about to explode and your body relax.

You began sinking to the bottom once more your body not doing anything until you felt someone grab you by your collar and pull you from the water. You coughed and choked looking at the person who saved your life. You looked at the man he was handsome and reminded you of someone. You stared intently and notice the familiar shaped eyebrows and eyes that were just like yours.

"Dad?" You asked but the man clad in black and silver robes only looked at you confused

"Child you really must have hit your head on something while in that lake." He smiled and you noticed that this 'dad' was younger only a few years older than you or so it seemed. You heard the heavy breathing of someone else besides your own and looked around until the man pulled you up and began running with your hand in his.

"We must hurry or they will surely find us and kill you for knowing me and kill me for…..well just know that they will kill me." You looked at him confused

"What? Kill? Why? Who?" you couldn't form complete sentences but the man looked back at you.

"Why the council they will kill me for abandoning their laws and ways to live freely and using magic in front of humans."

He smiled "I'm Ceil by the way." You looked at him

"No your Yukihiko."

He looked at you and laughed but didn't slow his pace "hah funny you know I like that name I might use it later on when a few centuries have passed."

He stared you up and down for a moment "You don't look to be from here so where do you come from?"

You looked at him "First where is here?"

He stared amazed at you "Wow whatever you hit must've really taken a toll on you head."

He nodded his head to you "You are in the Russia 1701 to be exact magic is everything and so is myth be careful or you will get burned at the stake."

Your eyes widened "You have got to be kidding me." You looked around and saw a tall castle with women working in one of those Halloween Victorian maid dresses and sighed. "Wow I really am in the 1800's" You looked at the man as he slowed and looked behind you two.

"Good we lost them I think." He stated before asking "You never told me your name or where you come from."

You stared at him "I'm Rene and no I'm not from here but from Japan."

Ceil looked at you "I've read about that place strange you would be all the way out here all alone and trying to kill yourself." You stared at him _I wasn't trying to kill myself. _You thought as ceil walked casually around you taking in your appearance

"Yes you were why else would you risk going into the Thanatos Lake?" He asked you eyed him upset.

"You just can't read my mind whenever you feel like it." You blurted out and he stopped circling you staring at you curiously.

"How did you know I was reading your mind?" He asked more so demanding. You rolled your eyes "When you peer into my mind I know." He looked at you his hand on the blade hidden under his cloak. "What are you?" he asked.

You smiled "Why dad you don't even recognize your own daughter?" You asked and Ceil laughed before turning and walking away from you.

"You are crazy young one." He called back as you ran to keep up with him. He stopped at the castle gates which opened upon his arrival and you saw a woman who looked a lot like your mother.

"Victoria." He called to the woman hugging her you stared at them as the woman stared back at you eyeing you cautiously. "It's been so long dear and I've missed you so." He stated before gesturing to you. "We have a new house guest all the way from Japan." He stated Victoria crossed her arms. "I really don't like how you go about picking up strangers and women are all you bring home." She glared at you as Ceil laughed.

"Oh dear it is only you I long for come now don't be so mean and rude." He stated entering the castle and Victoria turned her nose up to you walking in behind him as you followed remembering how the bible said to respect thy mother and father and not to give them a broken nose. Who knew your mother would have been so snobbish in her younger days.

**Yukihiko's Pov**

To say you were drunk would be an understatement and Kaien who could hardly stand and was leaning on your shoulder was complaining stating that he wanted another drink. You laughed at your drunken friend until you felt a dark aura. You looked around to see a man clad in all black trying to peer into your mine.

(Italicized is Yukihiko and bold is the shadowed person they are speaking with telepathy)

_Who are you what is it you want._

**Ceil where have you hidden it**

It was a long time since you heard that name _I don't know what you're talking about._

**You ran away with it you sealed it and his it where is it.**

_Leave or I will send you back to wherever you came from_ You forced the shadowed figure away with your mind ad it vanished. You then felt a migraine coming and not from drinking images flashed through your head of Thanatos Lake and a girl who looked much like Rene and the name Yukihiko. You placed your palm on your front door your eyes sunken in and your head spinning as you fell face first to the ground with Kaien tumbling down with you since you were his support. Everyone else seemed to spin and the noise was too loud. You closed your eyes falling to sleep.

(And there what do you think sorry it took so long again and yes if you have questions the people Rene saw are her parents)


End file.
